Hogwarts & Ilvermorny Drabbles
by summersaults16
Summary: Eight story: Theodore Nott discovers the fun of Facebook Messenger. Ninth story: Harry Potter confronts Bellatrix during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries after Sirius Black was thrown through the Veil. Tenth story: Mrs. Cole calls Tom Riddle Jr. into her office. Eleventh story: Pandora Lovegood is the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor.
1. My Love, My Heart, My Soul

Title: My Love, My Heart, My Soul

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

2017 Event: 365 Drabbles

Prompts used: 68 - stupid, 95 - naive, 155 - passion, 158 - disheveled, 196 - twinkle/twinkling, 225 - impossible, 239 - scream, 240 - affectionate (I may have used more prompts than I've indicated but I couldn't quite keep track of everything once the plunnies start pouring in, so I apologize if ever I missed to point out a few)

Muggle Studies (Assignment No. 14) by Slytherin Summer

Task #2: Write a "Five Stages of" themed story – Chosen theme: Five Stages of Grief: DABDA (Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance)

Summary: Hermione visits Fred's grave a year after the war. AU canon & EWE

Pairing: Fred x Hermione (Fremione – I found it easy to write Fred's character and I personally love this ship too but my OTP is always Tomione. I like 'em bad boys)

 ***I will not write the story by saying "first stage – denial, second stage – anger" or anything of that sort. I will let the readers interpret the flow of events for themselves. And since my story will talk about death and grievance, I dedicate this for the casualties of the suicide bomb attack in Manchester and of course, to my own home country the Philippines, this is for the casualties from the terrorists' attacks in Marawi and every part of the world suffering. It really pains me to see how humanity could be so cruel to each other.**

Final word count: 2,190

* * *

Hermione knelt on the patch of grass in front of his grave. The autumn wind was blowing her halo of long soft, brown curls as she tried to keep the stubborn strands in place. She cared no less when her skin chafed from the friction created while she kneeled under the rough rocks and dirt as she tried tugging the hem of her dress lower in place.

She was surrounded by a sea of graves; these were all the casualties from the war. She remembered the familiar faces, the names engraved on the headstones, the people whom she never gotten to know, and all of the loved ones who perished. Hermione religiously paid her respects to each one of them but there was one special grave situated at the top of the hill under a big oak tree that she always stayed the longest.

She reached out and gently laid a hand on the cold, hard stone. "Are you in there, Fred?" she whispered soothingly like a loving embrace. Her slender fingers delicately tracing the words engraved on the stone.

 _In honor of Fred Weasley (April 1, 1978 – May 2, 1998)_

 _A loving son, brother and friend_

Hermione's eyes turned glassy, she remained transfixed not on Fred's grave but beyond it towards a distant past, a happier time, filled with unforgotten memories.

She remembered it all impeccably well as the memories kept pouring inside her mind like torrents. Countless snogs with a mischievous, handsome, ginger in the broom closets, making love numerous times in the Room of Requirement and Hermione's most cherished, intimate memory of Fred.

 _It was the dead of night at the Burrow; Fred tiptoed carefully avoiding the squeaky floorboards that would awaken his twin, George who was sleeping soundly on the opposite bed in the room they shared as children._

 _He cautiously turned the doorknob and crept along the narrow hallway descending upon timeworn wood and rickety steps until he stood in front of his sister's room and gave one soft, solid knock secretly hoping that Hermione had not forgotten her promise to him earlier that day._

 _Hermione opened the door with a greeting smirk from him and she glanced behind her back making sure that Ginny was still fast asleep. Without saying a word, Fred took her hand and led her downstairs towards the family's small yard in front of the Burrow._

 _"_ _Fred!" Hermione furiously whispered to him as he let go of her hand once they stepped foot outside the house, "I know Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approved of our relationship but I don't think it's proper to sneak around like this in their own home."_

 _"_ _Mione, I-I just want to say something." Fred's heartbeat strummed erratically in his chest and his palms suddenly felt clammy. He rehearsed this scene numerous times in his head so why was he so nervous all of a sudden?_

 _"_ _You want to say something?" Hermione quirked an inquisitive brow at him, "At this hour?" and folded her arms across her chest emphasizing her supple breasts over the thin material of her night gown which rapidly caught the red head's attention._

 _"_ _Couldn't find a better timing myself." Fred tried to mask his anxiety and the abrupt distraction of her delectable anatomy with a poor joke but Hermione was still unimpressed. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, now was the time to prove it._

 _He gazed up at the peaceful night sky and observed the many twinkling stars over the horizon. His blue crystalline eyes drifted towards Hermione whose appearance was merely illuminated by the iridescent moonlight shining from above._

 _Fred marveled at the beauty of the witch before him. Her halo of soft brown curls tangling madly by the wind, the many patches of freckles decorating her face, and her captivating caramel brown eyes that with each penetrating gaze she bore him felt as if she could see right through him, towards the depths of his bare soul and filling in the immeasurable crevices of his heart. And it was at this moment, he knew what it meant to fall deeply in love with somebody, how his heart felt like bursting from the overwhelming emotions._

 _"_ _I love you, Hermione Granger and I want to marry you." Fred blurted out in a rush hoping that the petite brunette would understand the jumbled words he forced himself to say. It was the first time he ever confessed his feelings before and he had a strong feeling that George would definitely make fun of him for being a sap._

 _"_ _Oh, Fred. I-I don't know what to say." Hermione's voice broke as tender tears formed in her eyes. She reached out to him and affectionately cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb as each touch tingled his skin._

 _Fred grabbed her small hand, "Just say yes," and pressed loving kisses on the inside of her palm. "Be mine, let's make it official." He coolly listed the ways._

 _Hermione bit her lip "But the war is still… and Harry needs…" There was so much destruction and chaos going on in the world, she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet even if she loved Fred dearly from the bottom of her heart._

 _"_ _I'm not rushing you or anything, Mione. I never told you how I felt about you and with everything going on; I just wanted you to know that you're it for me," Fred shyly scratched the back of his neck as he felt an unwanted blush heating his face, "I know that when this is all over you're going back to school and restart your life but I-I can support you. I have a stable job at the joke shop. And I'm sure Mum would be so happy I found myself a good witch." He laughed because he knew his mother would not waste any more time and immediately start planning the wedding._

 _"_ _I love you too, Fred Weasley," Hermione rested her forehead against his solid built, savoring the gentle rising and falling of his chest, listening to his drumming heartbeat "Ask me again, when all this is over." And she stood on her tiptoes, drawing his lips to hers in a passionate, heated moment. Pouring every emotion into that kiss she wasn't allowed to convey in words._

 _They made love that night, in the presence of the basking full moon as they awaited the looming fate that would soon change their lives forever._

Fred wasn't able to ask her again. And a mixture of despair, pain and regret surged like tiny needles pricking her heart. It happened during the dreadful day at the Battle of Hogwarts. A newly, reconciled Percy joined his family to fight against the Dark Lord when a powerful, stray spell blasted the wall and trampled Fred.

The war was over, Harry Potter won, and Voldemort died but Fred's body like many others who died that day lay on a mat in the Great Hall. Arthur and Molly were too crushed by the fate that had befallen on one of their children, Percy was too rattled and could not be spoken to properly, he blamed himself for what happened, and George agitatedly stormed out of the school, he needed to be alone.

Hermione stood next to Fred's body clutching his cold hand like it was her only life line. "No, no! This cannot be happening." The devastating tears fell like furious waterfalls blurring her vision as she couldn't control the destructive emotions crushing her heart.

"I know it hurts, Hermione," Ron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He was my brother." And his tone broke as he saw the ghost of a smile etched on his older brother's face.

"Fred, tell me this is one of your jokes," Hermione cried desperately as she gazed at him, "That you'll get up and laugh at me for falling to one of your tricks again." She sniffed and hiccupped as she felt the growing absence of his familiar warmth from the unresponsive hand she was clutching.

"Hermione." Harry hugged her from behind as she buried herself in between her two best friends wallowing in the miserable tears that overflowed her melancholy.

Hermione was left alone mourning the loss of her lover. But before she would allow herself to abscond from his company, she gently whispered into his ear "I love you so much, Fred. You would have been a great father." Yer hands fondly falling onto her stomach.

With a last departing kiss on the back of his hand and after stroking his ginger hair, she stood up heavily trying to drag her legs away from the depressing scene. And she could have sworn at that exact instant, she felt a ghost of a kiss lingered on her lips. The familiar scent of pinewood, mint, and mischief – all distinctively Fred filled her nose.

Then a gust of wind crooned softly in her ear, "I'll always love you, Mione."

* * *

"Hermione, this is madness!" George threw his hands in the air with exasperation, "You should stop this and focus on your family!" Harry had called him earlier that day in Grimmauld Place because no one could convince the stubborn witch from her stressful obsession of bringing Fred back from the dead.

"I love him, George!" Hermione screamed at him crossly as numerous tomes, parchments of her notes, ancient runes, and inscriptions from her research scattered haphazardly inside her room.

"And do you think I don't?" George told her incredulously, "He was my other self and do you know how hard it is for me to cope for the rest of my life knowing I'm half empty inside." He didn't want to hurt her but he knew Fred wouldn't like it whatever she was doing to herself.

"He wanted to marry me and I was so stupid and naïve to turn him down. I was so angry at myself and I didn't even have the chance to tell him he was going to be a father." Hermione finally confessed the awful truth she never shared to anybody as traitorous tears fought its way in her eyes.

"When did you find out?" George spoke to her quietly as he sadly observed the petite brunette looking awfully disheveled and the spark in her caramel brown eyes were gone.

Hermione swallowed hard, "When I was helping Madam Pomfrey tend to some of the casualties in the hospital wing, a few moments before the final battle." She did not want to replay that terrible memory of Fred.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she slumped herself on the cold, hard floor as her shoulders quaked with anger and sorrow. She lost her parents and now she lost Fred, it was just too much for a worn out, bleeding heart to handle.

George crouched down and took the trembling witch into his arms, "Stay strong, Hermione. This child you're carrying is my nephew; he is the last link connecting us all to my brother so we cannot lose him too." hhs hand gently resting on the noticeable bump of Hermione's stomach.

"I would do anything to bring him back," Hermione vowed to herself as she buried her forehead against his chest sobbing, "If only I could." And her small hands balled into fists with the painful realization that what she wanted to do was almost impossible to achieve. She spent all those months working as an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries and Percy joined her as well.

"You cannot play God into this. You and Perce need to stop; no one is to be blamed. Please, you're just making it hard for all of us." George said in broken tones as he felt the devastating grief surged through him once more.

He gently cupped her chin so she would be facing him, "I know how much you loved Fred, hell I love him just as much but even if it's difficult…even if it's eating you up inside, you have to live your life. Fred would have wanted that for you and his child."

"I-I don't know if I'll ever be happy again." Hermione despondently admitted to him as a dismal sensation swirled into the pit of her stomach and she felt the full force of the overpowering misery crushed her heart and soul.

"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal. Love leaves a memory no one can steal." George told her in a grave impression as he rose to his feet and pulled the witch up with him.

And Hermione kept those words close to her heart, even as she knelt in front of Fred's grave a year after the war, "Goodbye, my love. My heart and soul will forever belong to you." Letting her voice trail off in the wind.

"Mama, mama! Freddie is here!" a little boy with a wide array of freckles and familiar ginger hair ran towards Hermione and hugged his mother's legs playfully as he stood next to her in front of the gravestone.

Hermione lifted her little boy and placed a loving kiss on his forehead, "Say hi to your dada, Freddie."

She knew what she must do – acceptance was all she needed because to live in the hearts of those we love is never to die.


	2. Live

Title: Live by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Weekly Drabble Competition: Hermione x Fenrir Greyback **WINNER WEEK 15**

2017 Event: 365 Day Drabbles

Prompts: 268 – savage, 290 – razor

Summary: In the spring of 1998, instead of capturing her, Fenrir Greyback rescues Hermione from the Snatchers.

Final word count: 495

* * *

Never in Hermione Granger's eighteen years of living had she ever imagined the terrifyingly savage and brutal monster, known as Fenrir Greyback, who was more beast than human, more carnal than any other predator would truly save her.

Her heartbeat strummed rapidly against her chest while she remained cradled in between the vicious-looking man's large arms as his strong legs carried them towards the thick forest with inhumane speed that everything passing them was nothing but a blur.

"Greyback…" Hermione didn't move any closer as the werewolf alpha gently laid her on her feet when he knew the scene was safe.

"Where are you going?" She asked, somewhat hesitant to approach him as the tall bulk of a man started striding off the opposite direction.

Fenrir turned around and gazed at the witch amusingly. Hermione looked as if she couldn't decide whether to be frightened or suspicious of his actions.

"Some place dark and scary with creatures like me," he answered and a crooked smile spread across his face, exposing his many sharp, pointed teeth that made her flinch involuntarily.

He didn't know what came over him or why he saved her but he acted on impulse as soon as he felt it. It was a familiar sensation, something older than love… affection… _yearning_

It awakened his primal, bestial instincts toward the muggleborn and that was why he needed to pay a little visit to his pack knowing Voldemort would soon learn of his deception.

Fenrir cracked the knuckles of his long, razor claws, loathing the fact that he had to flee from the upheaval between Scabior and the rest of the Snatchers. He was not in his full form and he couldn't take the risk of having Hermione hurt.

An animalistic, bloodcurdling growl escaped his throat and shook the quiet forest. Why did it matter if the Mudblood got hurt? What was wrong with him?

The aggravated werewolf was snapped out of his conflicting thoughts when he heard the young witch speak to him.

"Be safe," Hermione spoke clearly of concern, masking the evident fear written on her face. "I don't want you to die."

It was a soft whisper, a gentle caress. And she was now staring at him, deep into his penetrating blue eyes as if she was trying to find the last sliver of hope and humanity from the man he once was because of his solitary act of kindness.

Fenrir was left speechless and blinked at her dumbfounded. He never realized that a human, a creature he was succumbed to despise, of whom who had cursed him to die for all the turmoil he had brought upon them. In the pitch blackness of this girl's innocent eyes, she wanted him to **live** …


	3. Conflicted Thoughts

Title: Conflicted Thoughts by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Magical Law & Government - MACUSA (Assignment No. 14)

Task: Write about a strict rule being broken

Prompts used: Song – truly, madly, deeply by Savage Garden

May Event: Flower Picking Season

Prompts used: girl, photography, sad

2017 Event: 365 Drabbles

Prompts used: 48 – stressful, 60– necklace

Summary: Draco finds himself in a small pub in muggle London (this snippet takes place during HBP).

Final word count: 978

* * *

Without thinking about it, Draco apparated himself to a mundane part of muggle London and carefully scanned the scene. Surely none of his pureblood brethren would discover him here if ever they were to look for him, after all no one would have dared guess that Draco Malfoy, a descendant of one of the truly old and most noble House of Malfoy was leisurely walking around a busy muggle street.

He took his time analyzing his surroundings, the street wasn't as unremarkable as he expected. In fact, the ambience buzzed and beat a thriving night life, with their brightly lit signs from the pubs, cafes, and restaurants plus the inviting, upbeat music echoing from the speakers that resonated all around him. Muggles were not as backwards as he presumed.

Finding a dim alley nearby, he stealthily walked towards it and hid behind a dumpster. Pulling out his wand, he murmured an incantation and transfigured his robes into more acceptable muggle clothing and even changed his pale blond hair into a darker, sandy brown. He clearly wanted to avoid detection. A little time for himself to alleviate the complicated nerves he felt from the stressful mission weighing on his shoulders.

His piercing grey eyes focused on a quaint, modest pub at the far corner of the street. A tinkling of the bell on top of the door indicated his entrance and Draco was greeted by a local band playing some kind of muggle love song he's never heard of before, well it was not like he knew any muggle songs.

He made his way to the bartender and sat on a stool, "Hey, kid. We don't serve minors around here." The bald bartender with a round belly was eyeing him distrustfully.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, if he would be honest to this bothersome man, he should know that Draco had already tasted some of the finest wine and liquor from the wizarding world available in the extravagant bar from the Manor, he bet this man never even had a drop of such amazing flavors so he was completely unfit to lecture him about consuming alcohol.

If it was most days, Draco would have never stepped foot inside an ordinary, shoddy muggle pub but he needed to think and he bloody well cannot do so with Saint Potter and his trusty sidekicks watching his every move. Stupid, meddlesome Gryffindors. And by the way, how could he have forgotten, he was also being monitored by the Dark Lord himself.

Reaching inside the sleeve of his shirt, he gripped his wand indiscreetly. "Imperius," and pointed it towards the portly bartender, thanking Salazar there were not that many people inside the pub.

"Fix me a glass of scotch" Draco ordered him disinterestedly and watched the robotic movements of the man preparing his drink. Despite losing weight and the noticeable bags under his eyes, he was quite proud with his improved wand work.

The bartender placed his drink and Draco downed it with just one gulp.

"Aren't you too young to be ordering alcoholic drinks?" a curious female voice pointed out as she took a seat next to him at the bar.

"Then I guess I'm _too young_ to be talking to strangers." Draco retorted, unimpressed as the bartender handed him another glass of scotch. Bloody muggle.

"Fair enough." The girl laughed and thanked the bartender as he gave her the glass of martini she ordered.

"I've never seen you here before." She continued then she started singing along to the song the band had been playing.

Draco merely raised a brow at her and observed her appearance from head to toe. She had short, ebony hair which dropped loosely around her face and she was wearing a pair of glasses. She also had a muggle camera attached to her neck. She clearly must have an interest in photography like that pesky Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, so he decided to ignore her once more.

"Hey, do you know this song?" she tried engaging him in conversation again "It's my favorite song from Savage Garden!"

Draco just glared at her, she was obviously unaware of the message of 'leave me the fuck alone' he was trying to send her.

"You don't know the song? The title is Truly, Madly, Deeply." Ehe told him happily as she took a sip from her drink.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Draco exasperatedly spoke, he couldn't take her annoying voice anymore, "I had to get away from it all and you're just making it worse for me."

"Stop trying to solve everything on your own. It's OK to depend on people." The girl said to him sadly and stood up from her stool, "I pity people like you." Placing the bills on the counter and then she left.

Draco blinked as he watched her retreating form in shock with how true those words were especially with his current predicament, which stemmed from the strict rule his father, Lucius Malfoy broke – failing the mission of retrieving the prophecy and being captured in the process.

He would never forget the scarring images of Voldemort furiously punishing his father over and over again with the Cruciatus curse. And now, in order to get back in the good graces of the Dark Lord, Draco was tasked with the assassination of Albus Dumbledore.

A task that kept gnawing the insides of his gut, twisting and turning it into knots. It kept him awake for most nights, dreading the grave burden bestowed upon him. His eyes falling on the branded image sealed on his skin. He involuntarily tugged on the hem of his shirt as he tried obscuring the Dark Mark from view. He needed to visit Madam Rosmerta soon and he gripped the opal necklace resting heavily inside the pocket of his trousers. There was no turning back.


	4. The Girl That Time Forgot

Title: The Girl That Time Forgot by Slytherin/Horned Serpent Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Golden Snitch Jurassic Fever

Diplodocus: Write about a character who would do anything for their partner or crush.

Lithomancy (Assignment No. 15)

Joy Stone: Celestite

Task: Write about an angelic character

2017 Event: 365 Drabbles

Prompts used: 169 – angelic, 176 – charm

Summary: In alternate reality where Luna and Ron met as children. And it was Ron who witnessed Cedric's death.

Final word count: 2,232

* * *

Ron remembered the very first time he laid eyes on her when he was only six years old. The ginger haired boy, clutching his father's hand as they both made their way inside Flourish and Blotts. He was busy tugging on the secondhand trousers he had gotten from Percy that was still too big for his miniature built.

Ron shyly hid behind his father's back, as Arthur Weasley was caught in animated conversation with an older bespectacled man with a long, grey beard and the little boy's attention drifted towards a charming little girl, with dirty blond hair and doe grey eyes who was grasping unto the old man's long robes.

"This is my son, Ronald." Arthur introduced the little boy who bashfully smiled at the old man.

"Hello, Ronald. I am Professor Dumbledore. I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts in a few years time." Dumbledore smiled kindly at the child with a twinkle in his old, blue eyes over his glass-rimmed spectacles. Gesturing with his hands, he said, "And this lovely young lady is-"

"Luna Lovegood," the little girl spoke in a dream-like voice and she curtsied politely at the father and son. Her graceful movements causing her frilly, white dress to sway in every direction.

"H-hi! I'm Donald Measly, I mean Ronald Weasley." Ron's face turned bright red like a tomato. If the little boy knew what it meant to fall in love at that age, then he would almost certainly figure out what the butterflies in his stomach meant, the rapid beating of his heart, the stuttering of his voice as his mind went completely blank when all of his thoughts were focused primarily on her.

He etched every detail of her features and engraved it unto his memory. Her beautiful, angelic face, her many locks of luscious dirty blond hair, her grey eyes sparkling innocently at him, and her breathtaking, whimsical laughter, filling not only his ears but flooding his naive, modest heart with such an elated sensation.

Even as she said those words playfully at him, "Goodbye, Donald." And he watched her small retreating frame clasping Dumbledore's hand as they exited the bookshop. It was at this moment he knew, he would never forget her.

Years went by like a blur and Ronald Weasley was eleven years old. Before boarding on the Hogwarts Express he met the famous boy wizard, known as Harry Potter and an annoying little girl, by the name of Hermione Granger. The ginger haired boy who was the youngest son of the Weasley clan was sorted into the House of Godric Gryffindor like his many brothers before him.

He hopped up enthusiastically from the stool knowing the Sorting Hat had not even touched his head when it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" while loud cheers and applause emanated from the Gryffindor table, congratulating their newest member.

His curious gaze wandered to the sea of remaining first year students, nervously waiting to be sorted. The little ginger boy was adamant on finding the girl with dirty blond hair and grey eyes as he anxiously hoped and prayed for Professor McGonagall to announce the name, "Luna Lovegood" from the older witch's long scroll but alas, she was never there.

* * *

The second time Ron saw her was at the year 1994, during the eve of the Yule Ball. Harry had left him earlier that evening to retreat in their dormitory and Hermione had been busy drooling all over Viktor Krum. So the lone wizard aimlessly ambled the empty corridors, miserably recalling his disastrous date with Padma Patil, and the itchy 'ancient' dress robes his mother forced him to wear.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar whimsical laughter, one he hasn't heard in those many years coming from the Great Hall. Without thinking twice about it, his long limbs swiftly sprinted towards the feminine laughter. The anticipation and thrill awakened his dormant heart and his strong feelings that lay quietly unnoticed through the years, resonated louder and louder than ever before. The wind knocked all the air inside his lungs as soon as he caught sight of her. Luna was even more beautiful than his younger mind could possibly remember. She was like an angel sent from the heavens.

Oblivious to his intrusion, Ron watched Luna at the center of the Great Hall, a scene he once envisioned when he was eleven years old. She playfully sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat placed on her head reaching past her forehead and covering her grey eyes.

"Stop moving, stop giggling, and stop thinking all at once! How can I sort you properly?" the Hat told her in exasperation.

"I'm sorry." Luna responded apologetically, trying to control herself from another fit of giggles as she patiently tried to steady herself in the stool.

"It's alright." Ron almost spoke to her but apparently she was apologizing to the Hat and not to him. She wasn't even aware of his presence and unexpectedly, he let out a loud laugh from how silly he was for assuming.

Hearing a male's laughter, "Oh, hello Donald Measly." The doe eyed girl blinked and then smiled at him as she removed the Hat on her head and laid it gently on the stool, patting the dust away from its cloth, "My, don't you look dashing." She told him in a sing song voice.

"Er- I do hope so," Ron swallowed and looked away feeling an unwanted blush creeping on his neck, wishing Luna hadn't caught him in the embarrassing dress robes he was wearing.

Thinking he did not have another chance to see her again, "Ummm, Luna…," he felt his heartbeat throbbing erratically in his chest as if it would break free from his ribs.

"Yes?" she bobbed her head to the side, making her long, dirty blond hair cascade even further down her back while placing a peculiar set of glasses on, and her piercing, grey eyes patiently waited for him to reply.

 **I love you** "Your glasses are upside down." Ron groaned inwardly and mentally kicked himself in the gut for his lousy excuse of a confession.

"But I see just perfectly fine like this, isn't that what matters?" Luna told him matter-of-factly as she came face to face with him.

 **I miss you. Don't leave** "Of course, it is. I just thought-" Ron started sputtering unintelligible excuses even he didn't know what he was saying, when he noticed her moving closer and closer until they were only inches apart.

"Aren't you going to invite me to dance?" Luna cut him off as she stared at the ginger haired boy who was taller than her. Ron had grown up wonderfully for his age. She admired the muscular built defined from his rather unique choice of dress robes and his shaggy ginger hair that fell naturally in ringlets that spread across his face.

"Right here? Right now?" his blue eyes widened in alarm. Oh Godric, he should've taken McGonagall's dancing lessons seriously.

"Are you always like this?" Luna grabbed his long arms and placed his hands firmly on each of her side as she snaked both her arms around his neck.

Ron stood rigidly in place when he felt the softness of Luna's slender waist. She was wearing the same white dress as he remembered but it was different now. The silk material clung to her figure like rivulets that accentuated her supple breasts and emphasized the bountiful curve of her hips. She was so immaculately divine he regret not being able to ask her to the ball, but at least he could compensate with it for now.

"No, only with you." Ron told her and led her to the center of the empty Great Hall. He waved his wand and slow, mellow music began playing in the room as they both danced the night away in perfect bliss.

* * *

"We meet again, Ronald." Luna beamed at him sadly, swaying her legs as she sat comfortably on the stone window sills along the corridors.

A few weeks had passed since their last encounter in the Great Hall and Ron had been hoping to see her again very soon.

"Luna..." Ron breathed and her presence was like a breath of fresh air from the devastating and traumatizing event he had just experienced.

"I heard what happened," Luna said gravely, "Walk with me?" she hopped down and began walking alongside of him.

The pair walked in utter silence with only the company of the basking full moon and the many twinkling stars over the bright, night sky as Luna stopped at the opening of the Forbidden Forest.

"Luna, I don't think it's safe to wander out here in the dark." Ron muttered in anxiety as he remembered impeccably well all of those near death experiences with Harry and Hermione in this forest.

"Would you hand me the bucket of raw meat?" Luna said to him and Ron reluctantly passed her the awful smelling meat that was resting beside a nearby trunk.

Luna gingerly threw the meat and a creature unlike any he's ever seen before came and began feeding on the meat.

"Luna?! What the hell is that thing?!" Ron said in horror as he saw the disturbing appearance of a horse-like animal with a big, bony figure and a dragon-like face with white glittering eyes that lacked any pupils and large, black, leathery wings similar to those of bats.

"These are thestrals." Luna said to him in a whimsical voice as she approached one of the creatures and softly stroked its mane as the young creature affectionately returned the gesture by nuzzling on her hand with its beak.

"They are only visible to those who have witnessed and understood death." She continued to explain.

"Cedric…" the name died on his lips as he reminisced the frightening, deadly green light that hit him straight in the chest and killed him on the spot.

"Yes, but I don't think they're quite the omens of death people think they are. Come, try and pet one." Luna spoke encouragingly as she picked up the bucket and resumed on feeding the rest of the herd.

Trusting Luna's words, Ron took one piece of meat and hesitatingly fed it to a young fawn that took the meat swiftly into its beak and he reached out with his trembling hand to pet the ghostly and gaunt creature that was surprisingly gentle and docile upon his touch.

After his first experience with the thestrals, Ron and Luna found themselves at the top of the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the full moon and the many stars over the horizon.

"Luna, I wanted to say this to you all my life ever since that day I saw you at the bookshop with Professor Dumbledore. But, I didn't have the chance to do so, and I don't want to lose another chance ever again." Ron swallowed hard, his heartbeat increased tremendously and his palms suddenly felt clammy, "I love you," he finally forced himself to say.

A long moment of deadly silence had passed between them and it kept gnawing Ron's insides with trepidation before she began speaking.

"Oh, Ronald. Silly, Ronald." Luna looked at him miserably as if a large torn was pricking her heart that made her chest hurt, "I'm not the girl for you." She shook her head dejectedly.

"Right. Who would fall for a guy like me?" Ron expected her rebuttal of him, "I'm dead poor, I'm not a triwizard champion like Harry and I'm not bloody smart like Hermione." His shoulders slumped in defeat and he couldn't look at the girl he's been pinning on for the rest of his life just about crushed his hopes and dreams brazenly.

"It's not any of those trivial things," Luna countered determinedly at him and cupped his chin so that he would face her, "Do you know why I can see the thestrals?"

Ron furrowed his brows in contemplation, "You can see death like I can but I don't think this has anything to do with-"

"I saw my parents die," Luna cut him off, "They died while inventing a spell in order to save me."

"Save you?" Ron asked her in confusion.

"You see, Ronald. I'm the girl that time forgot," Luna confessed sadly, "You have no future with me. I cannot grow old with you. I will remain sixteen years old forever. It's a curse passed down from my mother's side of the family. Dumbledore took me in when I was orphaned but unfortunately even someone as powerful as he couldn't save me." Stray tears began to fight its way in her grey eyes as she fought the urge to be strong from the looming faith that had befallen upon her.

"It's all the more reason I should love and protect you," Ron cupped her face with both hands, brushing away her tear stained cheeks as his penetrating blue eyes gazed at her, pouring in each and every amount of love and affection he could offer, "I'd do anything for you, Luna. You don't have to do this on your own. I'll be with you every step of the way and we will find a cure for your ailment." He kissed her forehead lovingly and embraced the troubled witch, hoping that in his small act of love he could wash away all of her doubts and insecurities even if it was only for a short while.


	5. Have a Biscuit, Mr Weasley

Title: Have a Biscuit, Mr. Weasley by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Summer Funfair Event: Food Court

Pick & Mix: Mint Humbugs and Cherry Cola Bottles – Minerva McGonagall and Ron Weasley

 *** This snippet takes place during OoTP when Dolores Umbridge took over the role of Headmistress in Hogwarts.**

Total word count: 404

* * *

Ronald Weasley anxiously paced back and forth in front of the McGonagall's office when he heard the hard tapping of heels scuffed through the stone floor.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?" McGonagall peered at the ginger haired boy and raised an inquisitive brow at him through her glassed-rimmed spectacles.

"I-I'd like to speak to you in private, Professor," he quickly replied.

"I usually expect Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to be joining you but never mind, come inside." The older woman ushered Ron into her office before casting a quick inspection to her right and left making sure that Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad did not follow him here. She had quite enough of that vile woman's tyrannical rulings over the school and she did not want any more of it.

She took a seat at her desk and gestured for Ron to occupy the chair in front of him. Then she laced her fingers together on the table with her brows quirked up, waiting for him to speak.

"Professor…" Ron swallowed loudly, mustering his courage to tell his head of house of the brilliant idea (or so he thought) that crossed his mind.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley? Spit it out, you've been sputtering senselessly," Professor McGonagall said dryly and pursed her lips. They should not be wasting time.

"Umbridge likes cats," the ginger haired boy told his Head of House matter-of-factly. His tone sounded as if it was vital information they should know of.

"Yes, yes. I know that. There's no need to remind me of that woman's horrendous taste in pink furniture and feline picture frames –"

"You – you can turn into a cat, Professor."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed into slits. "And what is your point?"

"Well… You see, Professor. You could transform into a cat and –"

"So you expect me to transform into my Animagus form, prowling around the castle, waiting for Umbridge to find me?"

"Umm… It's purely hypothetical, Professor. Since that crazy cat lady loves cats and – maybe, _maybe_ you could spy on her to get information about the ministry and You-Know-Who- and –"

"Hmmm… I've heard enough," McGonagall cut him off and Ron shoulders sagged into disappointment because she might have thought he was a loon.

But instead, she offered him a tray of snacks. "Have a biscuit, Mr. Weasley."

And Ron could have sworn he saw a wicked smirk graced the older woman's lips and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. He might have just succeeded.


	6. Bathing is Dangerous

Title: Bathing is Dangerous by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Summer Funfair Event: Side Shows

Puppet Show – Draco Malfoy Option 1: pillow, death, coffee

Weekly Drabble Competition Week 19

Female Harry x Draco Malfoy (Harry's name is Harriett here)

Modern AU Zombie Apocalypse (No MAGIC)

 ***This is what happens after binge watching the final ep of this season's The Walking Dead. I regret nothing XD**

Total word count: 707

* * *

It was a typical monotonous day for Draco Malfoy who went out of the coffee shop with his usual order of hot chai tea latte and a newspaper in hand.

His steely grey eyes scanned the front page of the paper and in big, bold letters read the words: DEADLY UNKNOWN AIRBORNE VIRUS SPREADING ACROSS THE GLOBE!

He immediately tore his gaze from the paper and scoffed. "What a bunch of rubbish," and tossed the paper on the nearest bin. Surely the media was blowing this latest disease out of proportion.

Then Draco spotted the faded sign of his favorite butcher shop and crossed the street. He entered the store, standing in line to pick up his customary selection of succulent meat and took a sip from his hot drink that momentarily scalded his tongue but he disregarded it.

There were three people in front of him and five people behind as he held his cup of coffee in one hand and another one clutching his phone in which he irritatingly kept glancing at the screen because Harriet wasn't picking up any of his calls.

All of a sudden, a loud scream was heard behind the counter as Bucky, the butcher, chopped off his assistant's arm and began chewing on it madly. The woman in front of Draco screeched in terror, Bucky looked up with red tinged eyes and bared his blood stained teeth as he swiftly lunged over the counter and came after Draco.

"Fucking shite!" Draco shouted as the grotesque version of the man tackled him to the ground, snapping and gnarling to get a piece of him. Having difficulty reaching for his cup of hot coffee with the heavy man on top of him, he immediately threw the sweltering liquid at the disfigured creature and simultaneously kicked him hard in the gut and made a mad dash out of the shop.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco scanned the scene once he was a good distance away from the store then his eyes widened in panic. "Oh, fuck –"

Outside was chaos. Those bloody things – _demons_ , were everywhere, snarling and snapping with their blood stained teeth and lifeless movements as he saw one of them feeding on something in an alleyway. People were all frenziedly shouting and running.

Draco wasted no time and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In no fucking way was he going to bloody die today. Reaching inside his pocket, "C'mon Potter, pick up the damn phone!"

* * *

Harriett Potter was leisurely relaxing in the hot bath she prepared for herself, inhaling the scent of vanilla bath salts as foams of bubbles pooled up in the water while her favorite music was playing in the background.

Her moment of solitude was ruined when she heard a loud ruckus going on outside her living room and she simply could not ignore it. Harriett knew it had to be Draco since he still had the keys to her apartment after they had split.

"Draco, you bloody git! What the hell are you doing?! Keep it down!" Harriett screamed from the bathroom door trying to zone out the loud clattering of pots and pans and whatever the hell the blond bastard was trying to find in her flat.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are _you_ doing!" he snapped back and Harriett didn't like his tone.

She stood up from the tub, her hair dripping from the water, and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door of the bathroom, "Are you bloody mental? I am trying to enjoy my bath!"

"I'm _so_ sorry, Harriett! Please, do enjoy your bath while a fucking zombie apocalypse is happening five stories beneath you!" Draco retorted sarcastically and didn't spare her a glance as he hastily entered the bedroom they once shared as a couple, pulling off the sheets and pillows then he crouched down under the bed, using his arms to blindly search for something.

"What the bloody hell are you talking abou – "

A guttural shriek echoed the living room, cutting out Harriett's voice and she realized within seconds that Draco had his hand clamped over her mouth, a pistol in his other hand.


	7. Theodore Nott and His Chatting Skills

Title: Theodore Nott and His Chatting Skills by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Summer Funfair Event: Sword Eater

Prompt: Write a story with only dialogue

 **I dedicate this to Emiliya Wolfe in response to her amazing Scorpius, The Flute and The Fairy – it' sort of a crackfic again xD**

 ***Theodore Nott discovers the fun of Facebook Messenger. This will be in a chat style but words will be spelled properly. Only Theo will be in bold font.**

(Modern AU wherein the students of Hogwarts are using cellphones and are updated with the current hit songs of today and namely muggle songs)

Total word count: 502 (only the dialogues have been counted)

* * *

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Draco Malfoy to contacts]**

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Draco Malfoy to chat]**

 **Theo Nott: Mate.**

 **Theo Nott: Mate…**

 **Theo Nott: Seen at 12:45 pm?**

 **Theo Nott: Hey, Malfoy!**

 **Theo Nott: I know you read my message.**

 **Theo Nott: Oi, Draco.**

 **Theo Nott: Are you there?**

 **Theo Nott: Are you shagging Pansy?**

 **Theo Nott: Hello.**

 **Theo Nott: Hello?**

 **Theo Nott: Drakie Poo…**

Draco Malfoy: What the fuck did you call me?

 **Theo Nott: The Bouncing Ferret?**

 **Theo Nott: The One Who Got Attacked By a Bloody Chicken?**

 **Theo Nott: Draco Apple Malfoy?**

Draco Malfoy: It's Lucius, you shite. Leave me alone!

 **Theo Nott: Mr. Lucius Malfoy?**

 **Theo Nott: Aren't you supposed to be dead, sir?**

 **Theo Nott: Oh, perhaps you got your ghostly hands on the Resurrection Stone?**

Draco Malfoy: You have three seconds before I Avada your pale arse.

 **Theo Nott: Pale? No one's as pale as you, mate.**

 **Theo Nott: Remember those mirrors in the Slytherin bathrooms? It was like seeing the moon bob around in the mirror every time you stripped and went into the shower…**

 **Theo Nott: Did you just fire a Silencio at me?**

 **Theo Nott: You do know that I'm texting and not speaking here in this app, right?**

 **[Theo Nott** ** _is typing…]_**

 **[You can't reply to this conversation.]**

* * *

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Blaise Zabini to contacts]**

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Blaise Zabini to chat]**

 **Theo Nott: Oi, Zabini.**

 **Theo Nott: Mate.**

 **Theo Nott: Blaise.**

 **Theo Nott: Did you know that Draco just blocked me?**

 **Theo Nott: He's such a bloody prat.**

 **Theo Nott: Hey, I can see you're online.**

 **Theo Nott: Blaise. Blaise. Zabinininini…**

 **Theo Nott: Hello? Hello?**

 **Theo Nott: Is it me you're looking for?**

 **Theo Nott: Hello from the other sideeee…**

 **Theo Nott: I must have called a thousand timesssss...**

 **Theo Nott: To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart…**

Blaise Zabini: Stop texting me! I'm in the middle of Potions, you bloody git!

 **Theo Nott: Well someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed.**

 **Theo Nott: Did someone forget to… Blaze Your Panini?**

Blaise Zabini: Are you high on gillyweed, Nott?! Bugger off! Snape keeps looking over my desk. If he confiscates my phone you're as good as dea –

 **Theo Nott: Hey, Zabini.**

 **Theo Nott: Mate?**

 **Theo Nott: Where are you?**

 **Theo Nott: It's been over an hour…**

 **[Theo Nott _is_** ** _dialing Blaise Zabini…]_**

 **[The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later.]**

* * *

 **(*Theo tries chatting with random people in Facebook instead.)**

xXx

 **[Theo Nott and Cyu Agen aren't connected on Facebook]**

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Cyu Agen to chat]**

 **Theo Nott: It's been a looooonnngg day**

Cyu Agen: What? Sorry?

 **Theo Nott: Without you my friend**

Cyu Agen: I don't know what you mean.

 **Theo Nott: And I'll tell you all about it when I Cyu Agen…**

* * *

 **[Theo Nott and Ivy Liv aren't connected on Facebook]**

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Ivy Liv to chat]**

 **Theo Nott: Ivy Liv**

Ivy Liv: Yes? Who is this?

 **Theo Nott: I can fly**

Ivy Liv: What are you saying?

 **Theo Nott: Ivy Liv I can touch the sky. Spread my wings and fly away…**

* * *

 **[Theo Nott and Ay Donker aren't connected on Facebook]**

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Ay Donker to chat]**

Ay Donker: Hello.

 **Theo Nott: Ay Donker**

Ay Donker: Yes, that's my name.

 **Theo Nott: Who you are**

Ay Donker: Excuse me? I just told you who I am.

 **Theo Nott: Where you're from**

 **Theo Nott: What you did**

 **Theo Nott: As long as you love me…**

* * *

 **[Theo Nott and Lak Yu aren't connected on Facebook]**

 **Theo Nott:**

 **[has added Lak Yu to chat]**

 **Theo Nott: Love me Lak Yu do**

Lak Yu: Who are you?

 **Theo Nott: To-tou-touch me Lak Yu do**

Lak Yu: I don't like, man! You are sick!

 **Theo Nott: What are you waiting for?**


	8. Crucio

Title: Crucio by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Assignment No. 3 DADA

Task: Write about someone using the Cruciatus Curse.

Prompt used: Tragedy

Total word count: 615

 ***This event took place at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries when Bellatrix fired a spell that sent Sirius through the Veil.**

* * *

"Did you love him, little baby Potter?" Bellatrix taunted. Crouching as she paced slowly, her wand firmly positioned in a defensive manner at the boy moments after she fired a spell that flung Sirius Black through the Veil.

Harry's blood boiled in anger and hatred coursed through his veins. His emotions spiraled unlike any he had ever experienced before. He had just lost his godfather, another person he was so desperately trying hard to protect and he had failed, yet again.

His mind went blank and his vision fell dark. When instincts finally overrode rationality, he flung himself out from behind the fountain and roared with all his might, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix's high-pitched scream echoed inside the room. The Unforgivable Curse had knocked the deranged older woman off of her feet as Harry's surprise attack hit her full force, although she did not writhe and shriek in pain as Neville had done before.

She leaped up almost immediately on her feet, out of breath. The crazy, maniacal laughter was gone from her face.

An evil glint of murderous intent lusted in the ghost of her dark, black eyes. Harry knew she was serious this time so he quickly dodged behind the golden fountain again. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand as the adrenaline in his body started to wear off.

She shot a counter-spell. Her aim missed and hit the head of another wizard which was blown off, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor as it landed twenty feet away.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" Bellatrix sneered as her pasty yellow, rotten teeth curled upward in vexation. She was not playing games with Harry this time as she abandoned her fake baby voice when she spoke to him. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it! Do you think your-so-called 'righteous anger' alone would be enough to hurt me?! I'll show you how it is done, shall I? A generous proposition of teaching you a lesson!"

Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side, hearing the loud clicking of the mentally unstable woman's heels when she screamed, "Crucio."

Harry could hear the intensity and firmness of her command. The spell escaped her lips with unwavering distinction and determination. Her carefully syllabicated words lingered in her tongue, every fiber of her being meant and demanded to inflict and cause pain.

This woman was so deep in the abyss of insanity and sadism brought by her own deluded devotion and utter obsession to the Dark Lord. She found pleasure witnessing the pain and suffering of her victims that even drove Neville's parents on the brink of madness. Bellatrix poured every ounce of her emotion in perfecting the craft of torture and she had succeeded.

Having have lost his momentum as his own thoughts overtook him, Harry was forced to duck down again as the spell came whizzing in his direction at an immense speed.

The centaur that carried a bow in his hand was shot in the arm as he spun and landed with a crash on the floor, just a mere few inches from Harry's head.

And had he been hit, he knew what would have become of him but none of that seemed to matter at all at this point.


	9. Interrogation

Title: Interrogation by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

September Event: Back to School

Prompt used: uniform (word)

Total word count: 415

 ***This event takes place during Tom's childhood at Wool's Orphanage which occured after a fight with Billy, an older kid whose pet rabbit was found hanged by the rafters three days after their confrontation. Mrs. Cole calls Tom Riddle Jr. into her office.**

* * *

Tom was sitting on the middle of his bed, his legs folded and his hands cupping his knees. His grey eyes were closed shut in deep concentration as he began channeling his energy.

"Tom." A stern knock on the door of his room was heard. He hastily dismissed the intrusion, expecting that whoever it was would leave eventually.

Contemplate… meditate… _focus_ …

When a response was not given, the person from behind began twisting the doorknob open, but it was locked.

His pale forehead creased momentarily from the noise then he smoothened his features once more. Pondering, emitting all distractions, blocking every sound extremely cautiously….

Until he felt a very faint aura escaping from himself as he struggled projecting it to the air that surrounds him.

"For goodness sake, Tom Riddle. Get out of that room!" a woman's voice impatient as it was started pounding on the door that broke Tom's strict concentration and snapped the energy back inside of him.

"What do you want, Martha?" Tom finally spoke in frustration, irritated by her interference and addressing him with his full name.

"Mrs. Cole wants to speak with you." She simply told him and left.

Reluctantly, Tom made his way down stairs, scratching and tugging the rough fabric of his grey tunic and uncomfortable black trousers. He absolutely loathe the dull uniform he was forced to wear on a daily basis although there was nothing he could possibly do about it aside from setting the horrid material in flames. He was taking each step carefully, devising constructive lies within his mind in case the sharp-faced matron will question him about something again.

Tom had a strong feeling Mrs. Cole knew that he had something to do with Billy's rabbit as the two boys were caught in a very heated fist fight just three days prior to the animal's brutal assault.

He stood in front of her private office, an impish smirk playing on his lips as he counted the number of times he was sent here, though he was rarely punished for anything.

He politely knocked on the door once, schooling his features into a mask of innocence and benevolence.

"Come in." Mrs. Cole called from her desk, leaving the stack of papers to review for later.

Tom opened the door. A faux look of concern and sympathy washed over his young, handsome face, "Have I done something to upset you, Mrs. Cole?" he took the empty seat the woman motioned for him.


	10. The New Professor

Title: The New Professor by Slytherin Summer

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

September Event: Back to School

Prompt used: Headmaster (word)

Total word count: 368

 ***Pandora Lovegood is the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor**

* * *

Pandora Lovegood was lounging in one of Dumbledore's chairs, her legs dangling from the armrest, swaying back and forth from under her dress robes. She was at the Headmaster's office which belonged to the current headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. It was a large and beautiful circular room.

Pandora's dreamy blue eyes surveyed a number of curious silver instruments that stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. She also saw the walls filled with portraits and paintings of previous headmasters and headmistresses, whom they all looked to be asleep.

Though what caught her attention was a beautiful bird with crimson feathers on its body; its claws, tail, and beak gleaming of gold. The bird was sitting proud on his perch. The animal was a marvelous sight to behold, not at all similar to the invisible creatures she vowed to prove its existence.

She carefully approached the bird, awed by its beauty and majesty. The bird sensed her presence but did not attack her; instead it bowed its head in recognition. Slowly, her fingers reached to stroke its soft feathers.

"I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you." Dumbledore said as he entered the room.

"Fawkes? What a beautiful name." Pandora said in a whimsical tone as she continued to stroke Fawkes.

"A phoenix is a highly intelligent bird, extremely loyal and courageous; therefore, it is not easy winning its trust. But Fawkes seems to be forming a bond with you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, Fawkes." Pandora said wholeheartedly as she looked in the phoenix's black eyes. The bird chirped in response. She made a mental note to herself to bring Fawkes some snacks once she returns to Dumbledore's office. Her train of thought was broken when she heard the old, bespectacled wizard speak to her.

"The students are already filling in the Great Hall. I suggest we make our way there as the Sorting Ceremony will begin." Dumbledore ushered her out of his office and added gleefully to the dreamy eyed girl with dirty blonde hair, "It would be nice for the children to finally meet their new Care of Magical Creatures Professor especially with the much aided quest in finding the elusive Crumpled-Horned Snorkack."


End file.
